


FFXIV - Bested

by rprambles



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anger, Combat, Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: prompt: slammed into a wall





	FFXIV - Bested

She'd known he was powerful. Charging in blind at the Reach taught her that, every blow sliding off and getting thrown into the dirt. Muunohkoi hated being beaten. She threw herself into training, against swordsmen and larger foes. Wore her gloves and boots out against Gotsetsu until he insisted on a rest. Worked to be faster, hit harder.

It didn't seem to help much. He shrugged off her blows, sword striking out with intent, steel just missing skin. And it wasn't bad enough that her punches and kicks were like hitting water, but he taunted her. Accused her of not trying, As if the months of working herself to exhaustion were for nothing. She didn't even care about winning, she just wanted to hit him hard enough that he'd feel it.

She kicked him square in the head just before his sword hit her dead on. The force sent her flying back and something in her chest cracked as she hit a wall. She dropped to the ground, barely catching herself on her hands. That swing should have cut her in half - would have if not for the Crystal. She grimaced as she raised her head and met an empty pale blue gaze. Looked the monster in the eye. 

She'd taken his helmet off.

Zenos looked at his helmet in the dirt, then back to the au ra. Muunokhoi glared back, holding her middle as she tried to stand. And he smiled. "Oh, I was right to spare your life."

The flicker of satisfaction died to a surge of anger and pride. She would kill him.


End file.
